


And Leap

by DoreyG



Series: Defying Gravity [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Family, Flying, Gen, Krypton, Poor Cupcake Kara, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s thirteen years old and she’s more alone than she’s ever been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Leap

She’s thirteen years old and she’s more alone than she’s ever been. Her planet has just exploded, or exploded years ago from what her cousin said, and all of the people she’s ever loved are dead or so distant from her that they might as well be. The Danvers family seem nice enough, the caring mother and the relaxed father and Alex already so protective of her, but... Well, they’re not yet _home_. They’re not her mother holding her tight, her father telling her stories of the house of El, her little cousin not even able to speak yet.

It’s strange, and scary, and she’s still not quite sure how to react.

Most nights she stays in her room, listens to Alex talk about school or play strange earth music on the primitive thing they call a stereo, but tonight the sky went redder than usual at sunset and she’s feeling so homesick that it hurts. She waits until Alex goes for a shower, then inches open the window and slips carefully out onto the roof.

Has Kal-El ever felt this way? She wonders as she makes her way to the edge and stares out at the now dark sky, has Kal-El ever felt alone? Scared? Like the universe is slipping away around him and there’s not a single thing to grab onto?

...Surely not. He arrived here as a baby, he was raised by humans, he doesn’t even remember what Krypton was like. It seems impossible that her big strong cousin, who hasn’t been the chubby baby she knew for decades now, could ever experience a moment of doubt. He has a cape, he has super strength, he has the ability to _fly_. He’s probably never known a moment of fear in his life, not with the whole sky thrown open to him. And only him.

...Right?

She stares at the night sky, so much clearer than it ever was on Krypton, and then down at her feet. Shifts a little, and then slowly glances up again to the glittering stars above. It’s insane, and foolish, and so dangerous that she can imagine her new foster mother screaming at her in fear even now-

But they have the same blood, don’t they?

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, imagines her cousin so strong and brave and brilliantly blue against an even bluer sky... And steps shakily forwards.

And _soars_.


End file.
